


all the salt that’s in the air

by hartbun



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Breaking Things, Comfort, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, I should clarify no one gets hurt it’s more breaking things just to feel something, M/M, Swearing, minimal plot, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25178668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hartbun/pseuds/hartbun
Summary: “I mean it. What’s wrong? You’ve been acting off all night…” Bass laughed, a nervousness in his voice.“It’s nothing. Let’s get back to the game.” And he turned away like the conversation had been about anything else. Blues’ disappointment lingered, but the night went on like normal. They played games, ate snacks, snuggled close on the bed. Everything was perfect. Bass’ life was perfect.He had the perfect boyfriend, a comfortable room, all the games and happy meals he could buy. Anything he could want he could have.So why did he feel this way?
Relationships: Blues | Proto Man/Forte | Bass
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	all the salt that’s in the air

**Author's Note:**

> Uh just a warning
> 
> This is mostly based on how I feel and pretty much me projecting my own emotions onto the characters. 
> 
> Most things are based on how I’ve felt before so this isn’t really too much of a story and more something I wanted to get out of my system

“Bass, what’s wrong?” 

Bass just stared at the smaller robot next to beside him, looking up at him as if nothing was wrong with that question. Bass grinned. 

“What do you mean what’s wrong? Focus on the game. Mario Kart isn’t fun if I can’t beat you fair and square.” Blues frowned at that. He put down his controller, and gently placed his hand on Bass’ arm. 

“I mean it. What’s wrong? You’ve been acting off all night…” Bass laughed, a nervousness in his voice. 

“It’s nothing. Let’s get back to the game.” And he turned away like the conversation had been about anything else. Blues’ disappointment lingered, but the night went on like normal. They played games, ate snacks, snuggled close on the bed. Everything was perfect. Bass’ life was perfect. 

He had the perfect boyfriend, a comfortable room, all the games and happy meals he could buy. Anything he could want he could have. 

So why did he feel this way?

Bass stared at the ceiling as he lay in his bed. Blues had gone already, the trace of a goodbye kiss still on his lips. Now it was him in an empty room, and he felt exactly the same. 

Empty. 

A hollowness filled his chest. To say he felt particularly unhappy would be wrong. He didn’t really feel anything at all. It was like a cloud hung around him, fogging up the edges of his mind, filling his eyes and nose. Blocking out anything that would maybe just fill in whatever was missing. 

Why would anything be missing though? Bass’ life was perfect. 

Why was he complaining? Other people have it worse. 

Bass sighed, rolling over on the bed to face the wall. Not that it mattered. No position felt any more comfortable than the other. The wall was a nice change of scenery though. 

At least he had a wall. Blues only had the crumbling bricks of an old bridge. 

The words ‘spoiled brat’ cane to Bass’ mind. He sighed. That sounded right. 

How dare he complain. 

He dragged himself out of the bed. Not that it mattered. Bass began to repeat his now daily ritual. Wily hadn’t been coming up with too many new plans recently, so now Bass’ thoughts of emptiness had nothing to be filled with. He didn’t bother fixing his hair as he left the room. 

Bass walked down the hallway, not bothering to even glare at the robot masters who passed him. They all avoided him anyway. At this point he didn’t even look at their faces or even try to remember their names. Not that it mattered. They all blurred together. They probably hated him anyway. They probably thought he was going to yell at them. They probably thought he would blast them to pieces for looking at him wrong. They probably thought he was a monster. 

Bass walked into the kitchen. Any robot masters still in the room quickly cleared out at the sight of the SWN dragging himself into the room. He felt like there was a haze in the air. Was someone just in here? Not that it mattered. Bass looked around for anything really that he could find. 

He went over and opened the fridge. A few food items, but mostly E-Tanks and other snacks that were popular with robots. Bass grabbed an E-Tank, same as always. He opened the can. Not that it mattered. He didn’t need the energy (not like was using much these days) but the taste would temporarily distract him from the looming emptiness already inside him. 

He drank it all in one go and crushed the can, tossing it into the trash. 

Not that it mattered. 

Bass looked at a few of the coffee mugs by the coffee maker. 

He picked one up. He threw it on the ground. 

It shattered into a million pieces. 

He grabbed another and threw it on the ground. 

And another. 

And another. 

And then a plate. 

And then a stack of plates. 

And then whatever he could find. 

And then he smashed whatever appliance he could. He punched it, he ripped it apart, the threw it to the ground. 

He destroyed the whole kitchen. 

Not that it mattered. 

Bass looked at his work. Did he really do that? He knew he had picked up the mugs and broken them all, but why did it feel like there was some disconnect? Was he controlling his actions? Did he have control of his own arm, his own hand, his own body? Why didn’t he feel anything about what he had just done? Why didn’t he feel bad? Why didn’t he feel good? Why didn’t he feel satisfied?

Why didn’t he feel anything? 

Bass looked around the kitchen. 

He left the room. 

He walked back to his own room. He didn’t see anyone this time. No one crossed his path. Were they avoiding him? Did they hear what he had done? That was weird, he didn’t remember there being much noise at all. He barely even remembered doing it. 

He walked to his room and closed the door. 

Blues came over again the next night. He smiled, but Blues didn’t smile back. 

“Bass, please talk to me,” he said. “I feel like you’re not telling me what’s bothering you, I just want to help.” Blues pleaded. Bass stopped smiling. Not that it mattered. Not that it mattered at all. 

“You wanna know?” Bass asked, already feeling himself giving up. Blues nodded, moving closer. He took Bass’ hand. 

“Please, I want to help…” he said so sweetly. Bass felt like a shell. 

“I don’t know,” he said clumsily. “I don’t fucking know. I feel like nothing bothers me anymore, but at the same time everything is bothering me. I just feel fucking empty inside all the time! Every day is the same. And no matter what nothing makes me feel any less empty. What the hell am I even saying? You deal with worse shit than me all the time and I’m complaining to you about my stupid feelings? I don’t even know what’s wrong with me!” 

Blues sighed. “Oh Bass…” he reached up, wiping away tears Bass didn’t even know were there. When was the last time he cried?

“I wish you had told me sooner…just because we both have problems doesn’t mean yours matter any less…” Bass shook his head. 

“I shouldn’t even complain-I have everything I could want in my life and I still feel fucking empty. I’m acting like a spoiled little kid.” He felt deflated, pulling away and sitting down on the bed. He put a hand on his face. “I feel like nothing fucking matters…” 

He felt Blues sit next to him on the bed, not quite touching him. 

“Well I know I matter to you…” Bass laughed a bit. 

“Yeah of course you do…” he looked at Blues, and the smaller robot took his hand. 

“That’s something. Let’s start with that…” 

Bass could feel the slight warmth of Blues’ hand, the brush of his fingers interlocked in his own in a reassuring grip. Bass felt something inside him soften. 

“Yeah…you’re right. This matters…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading
> 
> Sorry if it’s still unclear, but that’s kinda how i feel myself 
> 
> Being all numb and pent up really sucks and I never know how to describe it when people ask what’s wrong plus I get all guilty venting to people when I feel like my problems aren’t worth hearing about
> 
> Anyway thanks for reading lol


End file.
